


Summer

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens next after "How It Didn't Happen", from Sheldon's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Penny and Sheldon do not belong to me, they belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and various other people over in the States who aren't me. I have never actually thought that anyone would mistake me for the owner of any of the characters I've written in fan fiction, but covering one's arse gets to be a habit.
> 
> The disgustingly purple prose is, however, all mine, as is the pathetic excuse for a title. Sorry 'bout that.

Sheldon carefully deposits the dust bunnies into the kitchen bin and rinses his hands at the sink, reflexively reaching for the scrubbing brush that Penny doesn’t own.

She doesn’t have a scrubbing brush.

She has a very dusty floor.

Her entire apartment is a mess.

She kisses like summer, like the soft warmth of early morning before the sun starts really baking down and the crickets get so loud that there’s nothing else to hear. Her skin feels like the softness of fresh-turned earth under his feet on the rare occasions that Missy dragged him outside to play, protesting germs and allergies all the way. Her hair is wheat-yellow and Sheldon knows that’s a horribly overused saying but it really is; that bleached color after the year turns and the harvest approaches.

When he goes back into the bedroom, Penny is struggling to lift the mattress onto the base alone, and Sheldon moves to help her, tilting it until it wobbles like a teeter-totter board on an imperfect fulcrum and gives in gracefully to gravity, falling to land square on the carefully assembled bed frame.

Sheldon falls less gracefully when Penny pushes him off balance. When she kneels astride him and leans down to kiss him, her hair brushing his cheeks, for a moment he swears he can hear the shrill of crickets and feel the warmth of sunshine on his upturned face.

It’s funny; he never realized how much he liked summer until just now.


End file.
